


Stuck In The Sunshine Riptide

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dragon!Genji - Freeform, M/M, Mage!Jack, Magical Shenanigans, Meet-Cute, My attempt at fluff, Policewoman!Fareeha, Teahouse AU, Technomancer!Sombra, Witch!Fareeha, Witch!Moira, also for more wholesome content, dailyr76, instead of the usual coffeeshop..., mermaid!gabriel, vampire!amelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: It was suppose to be just a slow and normal day at the Talon Teahouse, but magical shenanigans happen and Gabriel Reyes finds himself on the floor with a fishtail.My entry for dailyreaper76's fic contest with the prompt of "Sandy Shores".





	Stuck In The Sunshine Riptide

Business was slow at the Talon Teahouse when Gabriel came in for his shift.

 

Opening a teahouse by the beach in Eternally Sunny L.A. seemed like a wild idea a year ago when Akande asked Gabriel to co-own it with him. They were fortunate enough to find a market for it, especially among the Magical Community.

Being one of the few establishments that was owned and staffed by purely Supernatural beings had a novelty to it that attracted mundanes and tourists of both kinds to their quaint little shop - but that novelty was slowly starting to fade, it was inevitable.

 

As Gabriel makes his way from the entrance to the office behind the counter, where Akande has left him a report of last month’s expenses that needed his attention, his eyes scan the shop.

 

‘ _Amélie and Sombra are at the counter while Genji’s cleaning tables in the dining area_ ,’ Gabriel makes a mental note. ‘ _A couple more hours ‘til the afternoon shift comes in…_ ’

He notices a few of their regulars were there right on schedule and a couple of unfamiliar faces. ‘ _Not bad for a slow morning..._ ’

 

“Morning Gaa~be!” Sombra sing-songs as he passes by. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at the mischievous smile she was sporting.

Leaning heavily on the counter, Sombra crooks a well-manicured finger at his direction, motioning him to come closer.

“What are you up to now, you little witch?” Gabriel grumbles but obliges her as he walks over.

He gives a polite nod to Amélie who was by the cash register before leaning closer to Sombra as she whispers something to his ear.

“Hey hey! check out rubiecito in table 8, he seems to be just your type…” Sombra’s voice was laced with unabashed glee.

 

Gabriel follows her eyes to the table at the corner of the shop where a broad shouldered, leather jacket clad blond man currently sits, his nose so buried into a book that Gabriel can barely see his face.

Gabriel begins to categorize the items on the table. The man ordered black tea and french toast, which was barely touched. On the table were several notebooks and what looks like a small wooden box placed right in the center, which peaks his curiosity - but Gabriel squashes that feeling immediately. They get all sorts of folk in this shop, after-all.

 

“Get back to work,” Gabriel frowns, waving Sombra away who sticks her tongue out at him, “Remember the last date you guys tried to hook me up with…”

“In our defense, it was Genji who failed to inform us of their nature...” Amélie interrupts them as she walks over, hoping to stop any arguments that might arise between the two.

 

“What did I do now?” Genji says with an annoyed huff, putting down a tray of dirty dishes on the nearest empty table. He runs a hand through his already messy neon green hair.

Sombra rolls her eyes before she replies. “Remember Kiku? The nekomata...”

“Ooooh right,” Genji winces at the memory. He carefully hefts up the tray, all cups and plates stable. “Yeah, that was my bad - I didn’t know there was going to be issue…”

“You didn’t see any issues with a mermaid and a cat demon dating?” Gabriel joked dryly.

“Again - I apologize for that, Boss, ” Genji says sincerely but with a mocking bow as he goes into the kitchen area.

 

“It wasn't that I didn't like Kiku…” Gabriel rambles on to his now captive audience of Sombra and Amélie, “It’s just… I don’t do casually flings anymore, I’m too old for that-”

“Ha! That’s a joke if I ever he-Aaaah!” Sombra screeches as Gabriel ruffles her hair, messing up her purple faux-hawk.

“You are such brat!” Gabriel grins widely as Sombra struggles to get out of his reach. Her sharp purple nails try to grab his beanie in retaliation, but she fails miserably.

“Ah shit! I kid, I kid, lo siento!” Sombra finally gets away and furiously tries to fix her hair,  Amélie gives them both disapproving looks.

 

“But what?” mutters Fareeha between bites of her blueberry muffin. Gabriel failed to notice that the young police officer has been listening to their conversation for a while now.

If she wasn’t the precious daughter of one of his oldest friends and has literally watched this girl grow up from a precocious child to the intellectual but nosy, young lady - Gabriel would find this habit of hers rude, but he was used to it. She always stops by for a snack whenever she was in the area during her patrols.

 

“What I meant was, They just weren’t the type I could bring home to meet the family, you know…” Gabriel begins to grab a couple of tissues from the counter and gives them to Fareeha, prompting her to wipe off the crumbs on her pristine uniform.

“Like literally, last I heard was that my parents were slumming it near the Marianas Trench,” He continues as he walks behind the counter and makes his way to office. “They’re still hoping that this whole ‘I-want-to-go-to-the-surface-world’ thing is just a phase, by the way!”

 

“Parents… still very much stuck in the old ways,” Genji comments, peeking through the service window, there was a bitter frown on his lips but understanding in his eyes.

“You got that right!” Gabriel nods in agreement as his opens the door. “I’m about a couple of centuries and they still give me shit sometimes! Seriously! When will they--”

 

Gabriel suddenly found himself unable to breathe.

Everything felt too hot, too dry. There is a tingling sensation sparking every nerve cell in his entire body, suddenly he feels heavier and before he knew it, gravity has shifted and he was lying on the cold, tiled floor.

 

“GABRIEL!”

“GABE!”

“GABRIEL! OH MY GOSH!”

“BOSS!”

 

He hears his friends and the other patrons shouting.

He hears the chairs scraping on the floor. Hurried and concerned footsteps getting louder.

 

“Alright! Everybody remain calm,” Gabriel hears Fareeha address the crowd that was forming near the front of the shop. “We got this under control, I’m so sorry for the inconvenience but we all could step outside-”

 

Gabriel tries to stand up again, but he can’t seem to feel his legs.

There was a numbing ache all over his body, like small pin pricks on every inch of his flesh.

As he once again attempts to push himself off the floor, he sees that his hands are covered in black scales upto his elbows, his nails are sharp and claw-like. Scarred fins have sprouted on his forearms.

 

‘ _Oh no! Nononononono-_ ’

 

He frantically looks down at the rest of his body.

 

Where his legs should be was a long fishtail - black, obsidian scales at the end that lighten up into a bright, ruby red as they get closer to his torso.

Gills on his sides open and close frantically, gasping for oxygen- for water.

His hair that he meticulously keeps in a trendy undercut was now extremely long, curly, wild and tangled.

 

He quickly takes hold of the amulet of crystal around his neck, usually it glowed a distracting bright blue causing him to hide it under layers of clothes- the crystal was now dull, a clear sign that it no longer bore the strong spell that it once held and sustained.

 

“Wa-wa… water!” Gabriel begs, his voice sounded hoarse and pained.

“Genji!” Amélie ordered, her usually neat bun now in a disarray. “Get those spray bottles from out back, make sure to fill them with water”

“On it! ” And off he goes in a blur of bright green.

 

“Gabi? You okay? You hit your head?” Sombra was kneeling beside Gabriel with Fareeha and Amélie struggling to put him into a sitting position. Carefully, Sombra puts a glass of water to Gabriel’s lips.

“I… I’m okay…” Gabriel replies between sips. “I think… the amulet’s dead…”

“Impossible,” Fareeha mumbles out a reply as she inspects the crystal. “I saw how mother made this for you, this was supposed to last you another half century-”

“Well it didn’t… ‘cause I’m currently on the floor literally a fish out of water!” Gabriel says harshly, flashing sharp fangs he didn’t realize that grew back, as he takes off the amulet and handing it over to Fareeha. She flinched slightly at his harsh tone.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to shout,” Gabriel gave out a sigh of exasperation, running a hand through wild, untamed curls. ‘ _I remember now why I keep it short, I_ **_DON’T_ ** _miss this…_ ’

 

Genji finally returned with 6 spray bottles in his arms. Amélie and Sombra took two each and begin spraying water all over Gabriel. He started to feel a little less dry, but it wasn’t enough - he needed this to be fixed real soon.

 

“It’s okay, I will take this to mother immediately- but it might take a while for her to fix this…” Fareeha replied sadly as she pockets the amulet, “Give or take 3 days?”

“3 days!?! Okay… 3 days…” Gabriel’s eyes went wide, nodding mindlessly. “Right- uuuh, I can’t stay like this for 3 da… urk!”

He is trying real hard to take big gulps of air, his human lungs were barely working properly. The shock of the sudden transition messed them up somehow. With a few deep breaths the tightness in his chest lessens.

 

“We need to take him to the beach!” Genji slowly puts an arm around Gabriel.

“We can’t carry him all the way!?! He’s too heavy - Sorry Gabi…” Sombra argues back and gives a non-apologetic smile at Gabriel’s glaring.

“Let me...” Fareeha switches with Genji, she quickly positions her arms around Gabriel’s lower back and near his tail end. As she lifts him up, Gabriel can feel her failing to get a good hold on him and her stance wavering.

“This won’t work, I’m twice your weight Fareeha - especially with the tail,” Gabriel says as Fareeha lays him down on the floor, her arms still around him.

“Then what are we supposed to do Gabe-” Fareeha sounded out of breath, her voice strained.

 

A small coughing from behind made them all turn around to see Blondie in Table 8 standing in front of the counter.

“Uh, hi…” Mr. Table 8 gives a small nervous smile and a little wave to everyone. “I might be able to help? I'm Jack.”

 

Mr. Table 8-Jack was getting nervous with all eyes on him, a small blush was already showing up - highlighting a cute dusting of freckles on his cheeks.

Now that he was no longer sitting down, Gabriel finally notices how tall he was - maybe taller by a couple of inches even if he was standing on his legs, if he got his legs back. Jack was also no longer wearing his jacket, his short-sleeved shirt revealing his very muscular biceps.

 

“I’m gonna put my hands around you, okay?” Jack asked politely and Gabriel gave back a small nod in reply.

‘ _Hoo~ boy…_ ’ Gabriel thinks as Jack replaces Fareeha by his side and then strong muscled arms are around him in preparation for a bridal style carry.

“Put your arms around my neck, if you don’t mind?” Jack’s breath tickled his ear, it sent shivers down Gabriel’s spine as he brings his arms around Jack’s neck. “I’m going to lift you now, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Gabriel nods and Jack takes a deep breath. With a grunt, up Gabriel goes, cradled in Jack’s arms. Gabriel nails dig a little deeper into Jack’s shoulder unintentionally as he gets lifted of the ground.

“Okay, okay…” Jack says, a little breathless. “I think we are good! Can someone hold on to his tail?”

“I got it, I got it!” Fareeha quickly goes beside Jack and lifts the lower half of Gabriel’s tail.

 

“Amélie, close up shop for now - report to Akande asap,” Gabriel says quietly, feeling a little lightheaded, “Genji, Sombra - grab those bottles and come with us.”

“We good to go?” Jack asks politely, his blue eyes going to each staff member before landing on to Gabriel.

‘ _Damn… they’re really blue…_ ’ Gabriel nods again in reply, hoping and praying that he wasn’t blushing too hard.

 

Together Jack and Fareeha carefully carry Gabriel out of the shop and outside - the beach, the sea, just across the street from them. Sombra opens up an umbrella to shield Gabriel from the hot sun while Genji continues to spray water on his gills. They ignore the few stares they have been getting from passers by.

 

“You’re pretty strong,” Gabriel mutters quietly, forgetting that he was close enough that Jack can hear him. “Uhh… Thanks… for uh…” Gabriel waves his hand gesturing to their current situation.

“Yeah, no problem,” Jack quickly answers and flashes him a too bright smile, “Happy to help…”

“G-Gabriel. My name is Gabriel,” Gabriel ignores how his heart skips a beat just like how he ignores the knowing looks from Genji, Sombra, and Fareeha.

“Oh! I’m happy to help, Gabriel, ” Jack says as he carefully readjusts his hold on Gabriel, holding him closer to his body. Gabriel’s lips were just centimeters away from the skin on Jack’s neck, so close that he could count all the constellations of freckles he had.

 

Gabriel is trying hard not to think how warm Jack felt, or how comfortable but also really safe he feels to be held in his arms - the skin of Jack’s arm against the bare flesh of Gabriel’s back. He can’t even look up to see how the sunlight casts a golden glow on Jack’s blond hair or stare into those true blue eyes.

 

The group efficiently crossed the road, cleverly avoiding traffic while carrying a merman, an umbrella, and several spray bottles. They finally reached the beach, sand crunching beneath their feet. Gabriel can smell the saltiness of the sea and feel the cool breeze. He feels the soft hum of pure energy all over his body the nearer he gets to the sea.

 

“Drop me here. I can do the rest,” Gabriel announces to his friends and Jack, patting Jack’s shoulders. “Thanks for the help, Jack-”

“Nonsense, I can take you to the water,” Jack continues walking towards the sea, Gabriel still in his arms. Fareeha, Sombra and Genji remain by the shore.

“You're getting wet, you idiot,” Gabriel complained as he looked down at Jack’s boots and pants getting splashed on by the waves.

“And I can’t let you drag yourself into the water in your state when it is much safer for me to keep carrying you until we reach a more acceptable depth.” Jack says cheerily.

When the water was about 3 feet deep, Jack carefully lowers Gabriel - the temperature shift from the radiating warmth of Jack’s body and the coolness of the water sends another wave of shivers throughout Gabriel’s body.

 

Gabriel swims a bit further until he is completely underwater, he takes in deep breathes - forcing an equilibrium between his human lungs and gills. His scales are a bit damaged from the fall and the sun exposure - but they’ll heal with magic. He feels some part of him sing in rejoice and jubilation to finally return to the water.

 

“GAH! It’s been so long!” Gabriel shouted as he resurfaced, relief washing over the faces of his friends and Jack. With his tail, he splashed around a few times, getting used to the feeling of having it again - together with the fins, claws, sharp teeth, and long hair.

 

“Fareeha, are you sure that there isn’t anyway for the amulet to get fixed faster?” Gabriel swam nearer to the shore, right beside Jack who hasn’t left the water yet. Sombra and Genji comfortably sitting on the sand while Fareeha stands behind them.

“Unless I can figure out what happened to it in the first place, make a proper diagnosis to prevent this from happening again - it’s gonna take awhile for mother to reinforce the right set of spells, even with my help…” Fareeha replies as she takes the amulet out of her pocket to inspect it further.

 

Jack slowly raises his hand, his face red with shame.

 

“Um… I can answer that…” Jack puts his hands in his pockets, taking deep breaths as he feels all eyes were on him once again. He looked at Gabriel as he began to explain.

“I’m a mage whose specialty is in breaking curses and undoing spells, I was kinda practicing this new spell at your shop when I k-kinda lost focused and the spell must’ve been casted on you purely by mistake…”

“You must be pretty strong,” Sombra’s eyes were glowing purple with interest, “A miscasted spell undoing a century old Transfiguration charm enchanted by not just one Amari, but by two?”

 

Jack feels worry and guilt build up in his gut. He really can’t say that the real reason that he lost focus was because the moment Gabriel walked into the shop, he felt breathless and couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful he was. How the man kept popping up in his mind while doing an incantation caused the spell's misdirection.

 

“Behave, Olivia…” Gabriel says out loud with a deep, commanding voice, using what Jack assumes is Sombra’s true name.

“Ugh! Fiiine…” Sombra whined but her smile grew a bit wider. She whips out her phone from her pocket as she checks out the few texts that just popped up. “Anywaay - I sent out an SOS and someone replied that they can may be able to make you a really good Glamour that can give you temporary humanity…”

“What’s the catch?” Genji looks at Sombra with a little suspicion.

“Well… it’s O’Deorain, the Black Witch-in-training…” Sombra says with a grimace, her eyes still on her phone. “And she says her price is negotiable…”

“I say we take it,” Fareeha adds, “The Glamour won’t be on you longer than 3 days, and since nothing is really wrong with the amulet - it won’t take long for us to recast the spell…”

“That’s fine,” Gabriel shrugs casually, running a hand through his long wet hair, “Money isn’t an option - give Moira a text that I accept.”

Sombra quickly types out a reply, and quickly her phone chimes.

“She said she is on her way with her stuff,” Sombra stands up as she pockets her phone and wipes of sand from her pants. “I’m meeting her at the Teahouse, so I’m gonna be getting back…” Sombra kicks Genji's thigh lightly.

“I too shall return to the Teahouse,” Genji quickly stands as well. “We can’t be closed for the whole day and Miss Amélie will need assistance until Mccree and Mei arrive for their shift…”

“I need to get this amulet to mother before my break is over…” Fareeha says with an impish look on her face - which was shared amongst Sombra and Genji, as well.

Gabriel doesn’t like where this is going.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Jack!” Fareeha smile was a tad too big as she waves to Jack.

“Yeah, thanks for your help - even if you did kinda caused it in the fi-” Sombra immediately covers Genji’s mouth before he says another word.

“What Genji meant was that, you’re a really cool dude - come by the shop anytime,” Sombra gives them a wink and a little wave. “You guys hang on tight until Moira gets here with her bag of tricks!” She gets her arm around Genji’s shoulder as they both walk back to the shop, Fareeha right behind them.

 

“You can go by the way… Nothing’s stopping you,” Gabriel tells Jack as he swims a bit further that earlier, half tempted to swim to the deepest part of the sea.

“I don’t mind waiting a little bit longer… just until you’re back on your feet,” Jack says faking an innocent smile. Gabriel can’t help but laugh at how horrible that joke sounded.

 

“But really…” Jack’s face goes serious, then concerned, “I’m not sure what else that spell did to you, so I’m sort of keeping watch for any other side effects.”

Jack gives a nervous giggle, “And… I’m really sorry about that.”

“Speaking of spells…” Gabriel starts as he gets nearer to Jack again, “Sombra's right, you are pretty powerful - undoing a century old spell with only a few choice words…”

 

Gabriel couldn’t help himself, he was in his element once again after a long time - he has become hyperaware of the energy surrounding this stranger before him and he is curious and intrigued, and maybe a bit turned on, to say the least.

 

“What is a mage of your caliber doing with just tampering with a few bad hexes and illusion spells,” Gabriel says carefully, his eyes never leaving Jack’s as the other man watches him in return. “Those spells are usually child’s play, as long as you know of the intent and methods the original spell was casted…”

“Well… that’s my job,” Jack replies, raising his hands defensively, “I just undo spells and break curses, it’s what I’m good at  - I’m originally from Indiana and I got assigned to a client with a really complicated case so I’m actually out here investigating and doing some research…”

 

“A High Level Mage from Indiana - you’re a Morrison, aren’t you?” Gabriel lazily swims circles around Jack.

Jack stares at him wide-eyed as he gives a small nod.

“I have met your kind before… decades ago…” Gabriel continues, thinking about the time that he was still traveling the country.

“Really?”

“Yeah…they’re  kinda the reason why I am not welcome in Chicago anymore,” Gabriel makes a face at the memory. He decides to go under the water to cool his head.

“Oh, seems like we didn’t give you much for a first impression?” Jack continues to watch how graceful Gabriel looks in the water.

How his scales look like gemstones under the light of the sun. His hair is almost reminiscent of smoke, how it ebbs and flows with the water.

 

“It happens,” Gabriel says nonchalantly as he resurfaces, distracting Jack from current train of thought, “So I pissed of a mage or two now and then, not really a big deal-”

“What about I make it up to you?” Jack says out loud, “In regards to today’s events, I owe you dinner…” Jack gives Gabriel his most charming smile.

“You owe me dinner?” Gabriel says with teasing tone, one eyebrow raised.

“Well… if dinner is a b-bit too much, maybe lunch - or even brunch?” Jack replies, feeling quite flustered.

“Dinner sounds lovely, Jack…” Gabriel says sincerely. “But I’ll take a raincheck on that dinner for now… because…” Gabriel waves his red-to-black tail in front of Jack before splashing a bit of water at him.

“R-right, right… of course,” Jack stammers out a reply. “And again… I’m really sorry about that-”

“Yeah, I hope you are…” Gabriel says with no actual malice. “It’s really inconveniencing, especially when this really cute guy asks you out to dinner but you don’t know where your wallet or phone or your pants have disappeared off to when you magically regain a fishtail.”

“I’m really, really sorry-” ‘ _Wait… he thinks I’m cute?_ ’

 

“Yo Lovebirds! We’re back!” Sombra shouts from behind them bringing a small bag with her.

“What did you do now, Gabriel?” A tall redheaded woman sounded almost amused, she had a rather cruel looking smile on her face and mismatched eyes were glowing with mirth.

 

“For your information, Moira…” Gabriel huffs, crossing his arms, “This time it wasn’t my fault...”

“Riiight…” Moira rolls up her pants and takes off her shoes as she steps into the water. As she walks towards Jack, extending a hand out. Jack shakes it politely.

 

“I’m Moira O’Deorain,” She introduces herself to Jack, “And you must be the mage responsible for this?”

“Um.. yeah, I’m Jack…” Jack feels uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Moira’s gaze.

“Moira!” Gabriel splashes her lightly, “Are we doing this or what?”

“Because of that, I’ll make you pay double…” Moira walks towards Gabriel as he makes a face at her.

Gabriel's eyes slowly go back to Jack and he gives him an apologetic smile.

“This might take awhile, Jack…” Gabriel swims to Jack and takes his hand, and swims towards the shore, guiding him. “Why don’t you head on home and get a change of clothes? Come back to the Talon Teahouse tomorrow morning, I’ll be there and we can talk about this dinner further until then…”

“Sounds like a date…” Jack chuckles at how Gabriel’s face turns red for a millisecond. Jack finally reaches the shore, Gabriel by the edge of the water.

“See ya later, Gabe,” Jack gives a little wave at Gabriel

“See ya. Jack…” Gabriel waves back before swimming back to Moira

 

“Jack! Jack! Over here!” Sombra calls for him by her little spot under the shade of a tree.

 

Jack makes his way to Sombra, ignoring how cold he feels from his now wet clothes.

She was holding a small brown paper bag and a regular sized paper cup with a lid.

“Here,” Sombra says as she hands them over to Jack, “This is me apologizing for my behavior from before - it’s a cinnamon roll and some special tea, it’ll help keep you warm.”

“Apology accepted then...” Jack says as he finally notices that he was shivering a bit, he takes a polite sip of tea. The sweet smell and warmth of the tea already taking effect, but he still needs to go home and change. Jack’s gaze wanders to where he parked his car, he prays silently that the meter hasn’t ran out yet.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I paid for your meter…” Sombra says sweetly, “No need to pay me back… you aren’t the only one here who has quirky little specialties.” Her eyes glow purple for a half second before returning to their natural brown.

 

“Thank you again… I really am sorry about all this-” Jack begins to apologize again, but Sombra raises a finger at him.

“Eh… Water under the bridge! Don’t beat yourself too much about it!” Sombra said as she suddenly has her phone in her hands and is typing something real fast.

 

“I just sent you Gabe’s new number - just got him a new phone and other stuff…” Sombra continues to type away on her phone.

“Uhh… I don’t think I gave you my number?” Jack looks at Sombra suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about it, I promise I use my powers for good… most of the time,” Sombra gives Jack a wink. “Don’t forget to text him as soon as tonight, by the way!”

“If you say so…” Jack sighs, it seems that his stay in Los Angeles is going to be very eventful. “It was nice seeing you again,Sombra…”

“Likewise! Don’t be a stranger now, you are always welcomed at the Talon Teahouse.” Sombra gives him her best customer service smile.

“Is that what you always say to people who casts spells on your co-workers?” Jack asks with a smirk.

“He’s my boss, actually,” Sombra giggles and gives him a wicked smile back, “But only when they are obviously mutually crushing each other hard!”

 

Jack begins to make his way towards his car. He turns around for a minute, looking back at the sea behind him. He spots Moira and Gabriel still in the water, trying out different spells to see which one would stick.

Jack smiles to himself as he enters his car, his notes and the wooden box on the passenger seat. He gets his leather jacket and searches for his phone in one of the pockets. He finds it and opens the message from Sombra. He reads the number of one Gabriel Reyes and saves it to his contacts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I'm cutting it too close.
> 
> this was also called: "Meet Cute By The Sea With Some Tea" 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it!  
> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://devious-otaku1013.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
